The present invention relates to a target assembly for pinball games, and more particularly, to a target assembly of the type which includes a target member mounted between two posts for rotation about a horizontal axis. The target is dimensioned and arranged so that, in the rest position thereof, it is engageable by a pinball rolling between the two posts to spin the target about the horizontal axis and actuate associated indicating and/or scoring means.
Prior spinning target assemblies have comprised numerous parts which required time-consuming and complicated assembly on the playfield board of the pinball game. More particularly, such prior spinning target assemblies included two multi-part post assemblies individually mountable on the playfield board which were spanned by a U-shaped bracket, between the arms of which a multi-part metal spinning target was mounted. A crank mechanism interconnected the target shaft and the contacts of a switch assembly which was independently mounted beneath the playfield board.
In addition to the complicated initial assembly of these prior devices, servicing thereof and replacement of parts was also quite cumbersome. Thus, in order to replace the spinner, it was necessary to remove two screws to demount the U-shaped bracket from the post assemblies and, if it was desired to change the crank mechanism, it was necessary to have access to both the top and bottom surfaces of the playfield board.
Furthermore, the prior devices required the stocking of a large number of individual parts.